A method and a device for the height adjustment and assembly of the cover of a sliding sunroof have been disclosed in DE-C2 34 35 813. This document discloses an arrangement wherein the sunroof cover is pulled upward into a position that is flush with the surrounding solid roof skin by means of an assembly template placed on the roof of the vehicle from above and bonding elements that are disposed on it, while fixed spring elements that are supplied with the cover or its associated mechanism push the cover and its front edge against a seal. The sliding sunroof frame must first be manually mounted over the worker's head on a reinforcement frame that is provided beneath the roof opening. The cover is also manually screwed to its operating mechanism over the worker's head from the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The relatively expensive spring elements remain in the vehicle roof after adjustment of the cover, thereby increasing its price and weight.